


Cat Kuro Fluff

by Iridescent_Ren



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Sloth pair, cat kuro, cat kuro fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren
Summary: A request from Tumblr for cat!Kuro fluff :DD I hope you like it!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: Um um um, Kitty Kuro. That's all I ask. Just fluff >///<
> 
> A/N: I wasn’t really sure if you wanted headcannons or writing or art so i just decided to write this :DD I’m sorry its so short!! It’s more like a drabble actually ^^; but oh well, hope you like it anyway anon

Kuro exited the bathroom, his fur very fluffy and soft, more so than usual. That would always happen whenever Mahiru gave him a bath in cat form, and he didn't mind it too much since the water was warm and relaxing and Mahiru made an effort to be gentle with his fragile form. 

Mahiru walked out of the bathroom next to him, picking him up and placing him on his shoulder before going to finish some household chores, letting out a small happy hum. Kuro let out a small breath and went limp on Mahiru's shoulder, rolling over closer to Mahiru's face enough for his fluffy fur to touch Mahiru. 

"Mahiruu I want ice cream" he asked, or more like whined. 

Mahiru huffed, he would tell him to be more healthy and not to whine about everything but it was hard to get mad when he was being so domestic. He gave Kuro a quick scratch on the head, 

"Maybe later Kuro, I have to clean" He said rolling his eyes affectionately. 

Kuro jumped onto the kitchen bench and rolled over cutely saying "Don't worry about cleaning, just relax and be soothed by how cute I am~" 

"Like hell I would!" Mahiru shouted rolling his eyes, although Kuro was right. He should probably take a break. 

He picked up Kuro in his arms and took him over to the couch, gently patting Kuro's soft fur and sitting down. The sun steadily streamed through the window and warmed up the whole apartment, there was a nice calm happy feeling to the atmosphere that Mahiru loved. Kuro flopped down on Mahiru's lap and started playing his game that was next to him on the couch, and a happy small tune started playing from the device. 

Mahiru watched Kuro play his game with a soft smile as Kuro's tail slowly swayed in the air, he really liked moments like that with his lazy servamp. He looked down curiously when he felt Kuro moving, he was shifting position and while doing so his tail brushed Mahiru's face making Mahiru let out a squeak. 

Kuro looked back raising an eye brow, wondering why Mahiru had jumped. He brushed his tail against Mahiru's face again and Mahiru jumped again, Kuro knew what was happening. His eve was ticklish. He decided to use that to his advantage, crawling up Mahiru's shirt quickly and walking around Mahiru's neck, his fluffy fur pricking Mahiru's skin. 

Mahiru let out a loud giggle and slid down the couch, "K-Kuro what are you doing-Aahaa Kuro no!" he let out in a high pitch voice, however Kuro had no mercy. 

He crawled down under Mahiru's shirt and poked his paws at Mahiru's ribs, making him squirm around trying to get Kuro out of his shirt. "K-kuro!! S-stop it!" Mahiru squeaked out. 

"Do I get ice cream?" Kuro asked cheekily poking his head up, Mahiru nodded furiously, begging him to stop. 

Kuro jumped back onto his lap, satisfied with himself, Mahiru needed time to get his breath back, giving the cat a weak glare. 

"Fine fine cookies and cream right?" Mahiru asked huffing, having memorized Kuro's favourite ice cream, even if he thought vanilla was simpler. 

Kuro nodded lazily, flopping himself over Mahiru's shoulder again. "And also-" "-Yeah yeah I know, you want a double scoop right?" 

Mahiru rolled his eyes and put on his shoes, Kuro was his partner, so it was simpler to find out what he liked. Kuro seemed a little shocked but it was obvious in his eyes that he was happy. 

 

"Can't deal…" Kuro whined, he really loved moments like that with his simple eve.


End file.
